


All your fault

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Drinking, F/M, M/M, married!killian
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Traducción autorizada por Fuckyeahcaptainpan (ChipmunkCharles)] No hay mucho que se pueda decir acerca de lo que pasó durante el último año tras puertas cerradas, pero algo que se sabe con certeza es que todo es tu culpa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All your fault

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All Your Fault](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976757) by [fuckyeahcaptainpan (ChipmunkCharles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChipmunkCharles/pseuds/fuckyeahcaptainpan). 



> (Disclaimer)  
> Los personajes y escenarios de Once upon a time pertenecen a Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz, Kathy Gilroy, Brian Wankum, la ABC y Sony Entertainment; los empleo en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.  
> —  
> Esta es la traducción de All your fault un fanfiction escrito por Fuckyeahcaptainpan (ChipmunkCharles).

No fue tu intención lastimarlos, ni a la mujer ni al chico. Nunca los creíste capaces de descubrir tu secreto, ¿quizá porque pensaste que ellos ya lo sabían? Tiene que ser obvio, ¿cierto?, eso era lo que estabas pensando. Porque, ¿qué otro motivo te hubiera llevado a estar sentado en el frío suelo de baldozas de la cocina, con un vaso de agua tibia y sin tocar colocado en el mesón sobre tu cabeza?  

La mujer, Elsa, con la que estuviste casado por pocos años, tal vez menos, pero aún así la amabas, ¿verdad? Durante las noches, le decías lo preciosa que era y la manera en la que se había convertido en tu mundo. ¿Todo eso era una mentira? ¿Alguna vez fuiste sincero? Una pequeña parte de ti se preguntaba lo mismo, porque te casaste con ella. Repetiste “acepto” bajo el arco de boda y disfrutaste tu luna de miel en Venecia. Tú hubieras preferido Belice o las Islas Caimán, pero soportaste el idioma italiano y la comida por ella, porque la amabas. Entonces, conociste al chico.

Su nombre era Peter; era astuto, supo todos tus secretos desde el primer momento en que te vio. Supo que estabas liado con alguien, pero la carencia de un aro alrededor de tu dedo anular le dijo que eso se había terminado. Se acercó a ti, creyendo que estabas solo, que cualquier persona con la que hubieras estado apenas se estaba marchando o ya se había ido. No le dijiste nada acerca de cómo el anillo estaba siendo agrandado y pulido para que tú y tu esposa pudieran renovar sus votos. No le dijiste nada; ¿fue porque él no preguntó o porque no querías que lo supiera? Entonces, le permitiste coquetearte, le compraste un trago. Te besó en la entrada de su edificio departamental; lo besaste de vuelta. Ambas lenguas batallaron ansiosamente ante la mirada del público; cualquier vecino o auto circulando pudo haberte visto.

Lo cogiste la noche que Elsa se marchó para visitar a su hermana, Anna, atravesando el estado. Ella te invitó a unírtele, pero tú dijiste “no”. Le explicaste que el trabajo en los muelles sería pesado durante toda la semana y que se necesitaría toda la ayuda extra posible. Era mentira. Lo cogiste en el sillón, lo cogiste en la habitación de huéspedes. Lo cogiste contra la pared y también en la piscina. Lo cogiste sobre la mesa de la cocina, justo al lado de donde estás sentado.

Pero no puedes llevarte todo el crédito, porque también permitiste que él te cogiera. Le permitiste montarse a horcajadas en tu cintura, tomarte en tu cama y de nuevo en el sillón manchado. Una vez, abriste las piernas para él, porque quería ver cómo eran las cosas desde el otro extremo. Incluso le dejaste dormir donde Elsa dormía, con su cabeza en la almohada de ella.

Algunas personas se preguntarán cómo lograste ocultar tu inquebrantable matrimonio al muchacho, pero ya habías pensado en eso incluso antes de que él llegara. Escondiste los marcos con fotografías en una caja junto a ropa lavada y pequeños objetos. Él preguntó sobre algunos de las cosas de ella, esas que olvidaste, pero le dijiste que tu ex esposa no los había recogido aún. Creyó tu mentira sin hacer demasiadas preguntas.

Se marchó un día antes de que tu esposa regresara, colocaste todo en su lugar original y ella no sospechó nada. Ni siquiera notó cómo tus besos perdieron su fuego habitual, nunca se percató de que no dijiste “te extrañé”, no se enteró de nada, o al menos eso pensaste. Ella notó esas cosas en verdad, sólo no las dijo en voz alta, pero te percataste cuando ya era muy tarde.

Ella les preguntó a los vecinos cómo te comportaste durante la semana después de que te marchaste al trabajo. Ellos le hablaron de un auto desconocido estacionado en la cochera y una silueta extra en la ventana. ¿Sabías que ella lloró cuando le dijeron eso? ¿Sabías que se vio tentada a dejarte esa misma tarde? Pero entonces llamaste, como siempre hacías durante el almuerzo y ella decidió que hablar las cosas sería lo mejor. Si ella se iba haciendo un escándalo, jamás sabría si lo que los vecinos habían visto era un malentendido. Entonces, le dijiste que un joven amigo se había quedado contigo para que no te sintieras solo durante la semana. Ella pensó que se trataba de uno de tus amigos inseparables, un compañero de trabajo, no un novio, y la dejaste creer eso.

Tú y Peter cogieron tras puertas cerradas por aproximadamente un año. Tu matrimonio se estaba desmoronando por eso. Las largas noches fuera, llamadas telefónicas ignoradas, citas canceladas; cada una de esas situaciones era otra cosa que añadir a la lista.

Le dijiste a Peter que lo amabas una noche en el balcón de su departamento. Viste lo dudoso que se puso cuando las palabras escaparon de tus labios. Sabías que él no era el tipo de chico que se inclinara por el amor y que prefería el placer. No es como si estuvieras esperando que te dijera lo mismo, ¿cierto? Sabías que mencionar el amor siempre lo ofendía como si fuera alguna especie de niño en lugar de alguien a pocos meses de cumplir veinte años. Se alejaría o cambiaría de tema, pero si uno fuera un poco más insistente, haría exclamaciones, gritaría o sonreiría y exaltaría todo un poco más.

Fue el día de tu cumpleaños que todo se fue al carajo, pero no te diste cuenta. ¿Tenías que haber esperado que pasara tarde o temprano? Ya sabes, aquello de ellos conociéndose. El chico se presentó en tu casa, con un pequeño regalo, prueba de lo que sentía por ti. Pretendía que fuera una sorpresa, pensó que abrirías la puerta de madera color cereza confundido y luego preguntarías el motivo de su presencia, pero fue Elsa quien giró la manija y lo recibió en el pórtico.

¿Sabías que el corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho? ¿Sabías lo desesperadamente que quiso correr lejos de ahí? Porque ella estaba de pie en el interior de la casa, envuelta en una bata de baño, con agua fría resbalando por sus piernas y cabello; de inmediato supo que ella había pasado la noche en la casa. ¿Supiste lo mucho que le dolió a Peter ver el anillo de oro brillando a la luz del sol en la mano izquierda de ella? ¿Supiste que te vio detrás de ella, caminando por la casa usando solamente una toalla? Ella tuvo que preguntarle cinco veces porqué estaba ahí, él mintió como tú, dijo que se había equivocado de dirección y después se marchó. ¿Sabías que tuvo que detenerse en su camino de vuelta a casa porque tenía el estómago revuelto y le dolía el cuerpo entero? Se sintió usado.  

Nunca te enteraste de su visita, Elsa dijo que había sido un desconocido y no le dio más importancia. Entonces, ¿te figuraste que Peter había olvidado tu cumpleaños cuando no te escribió o te llamó? ¿O fuiste tú quien lo olvidó cuando tu esposa abrió sus piernas como tu regalo? ¿O cuando fuiste tú quien estuvo acostado con ella arriba? ¿O cuando su cabeza se movía de arriba abajo entre tus muslos? Ni una sola vez pensaste en el chico que tardó una hora en llegar a casa a pesar de que vivía a tan solo veinte minutos.

Te resguardaste en tu fantasía de felicidad por el resto del día. Todo parecía bien y perfecto, te sentiste completo. ¿Fue porque te olvidaste del chico que dijiste que amabas o porque tu esposa estaba contigo, rodeándote el torso con sus brazos? ¿La felicidad y la familiaridad del movimiento de su cuerpo en tus papilas gustativas lograron que tu cabeza diera vueltas de la misma manera que el chico hacía durante las tardes y noches que pasaste en su departamento? ¿Se sintió bien?

Elsa expresó el día siguiente lo mucho que había disfrutado estar contigo y cómo finalmente parecías estar feliz en la casa. Sonreíste y la besaste como hacías cada mañana antes del chico. ¿Lo recuerdas? Su nombre es Peter. Te percataste a medio camino del trabajo, así que lo llamaste, pero no hubo respuesta, sólo el ruido telefónico. Llamaste de nuevo, buzón de voz. Le enviaste un par de mensajes mientras cargabas gasolina, sin respuesta. Llamaste de nuevo, contestó. Ningún saludo fue dicho, sólo escuchaste el susurro de movimiento y una respiración temblorosa al otro lado de la línea.

Le hablaste sobre tu cumpleaños, mentiste y le dijiste que hubiera sido mucho mejor con él ahí. ¿Es esto lo que dos amores le hacen a un hombre? ¿Lo vuelven mentiroso patológico? No te preocupaste más por ellos viendo a través de tus mentiras, porque siempre creyeron que era la verdad. Le dices que lo visitarás después del trabajo, demonios, sugeriste salir antes sólo para estar con él, pero no respondió, así que supusiste que su contestación fue un no.

Cuando llegaste a su edificio y usaste la llave que él te dio para entrar, lo encontraste sentado a la mesa de la cocina. Sus fríos, sombríos ojos verdes estaban fijos en un inmóvil vaso de leche y un sándwich de queso a la parrilla sin tocar. Lucía desanimado, muerto. Sacudiste una mano delante de él, sonriendo ante su actuación, pero la mirada que te lanzó te dijo que no estaba actuando, sino que estaba molesto.

Te gritó en ese momento. Escupió insultos a tus pies, con un incendio voraz encendido en sus globos oculares. Te espetó cómo vio a tu esposa y a ti, los anillos de bodas en sus dedos, las fotografías en la pared que usualmente no estaban ahí. Bramó que eres un mentiroso, un infiel y que los farsantes nunca ganan. Se movió alrededor de la habitación en un arrebato de furia, sus pies golpeando el suelo con cada paso y sus brazos volando para enfatizar sus palabras.

Te sentaste en su silla, tomando cada insulto peor que el anterior. Descansaste tus manos en tu regazo, ojos como zafiros fijos en la comida. Te preguntaste si su reacción te dolió, te volviste insensible cuando dijo que lo sabía. Te sentiste como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado y estuvieras pegado a la madera oscura de la silla. Te dispersaste cuando te preguntó si te importaba cómo se sentía. Cerraste los ojos para bloquearlo todo a tú alrededor, pero una fuerte bofetada y una mirada a ojos enrojecidos te despertaron. Susurraste que lo amabas y él te abofeteó más fuerte, lo repetiste algunas veces más y cada una terminó con una bofetada.

Te gritó que no ganarías el juego, que había descubierto tu movimiento en el tablero y que bloquearía tu ataque. ¿De qué otra manera podría proteger al rey, protegerse a sí mismo?

Te dijo que te fueras, que había terminado contigo, pero no te marchaste: lo besaste en la boca, palmas aferrando su cara firmemente contra la tuya. Intentó empujarte antes de rendirse ante tus cálidos labios agrietados. La saboreó a ella, a Elsa, y te hizo a un lado ésta vez, limpiándose la boca con el puño. Te susurró que te marcharas con el más débil de los temblores. Lloró cuando te marchaste, sabes eso porque lo escuchaste desde el corredor cuando te recargaste contra la puerta, con algunas lágrimas resbalando por tus adoloridas y rojas mejillas.

Si le dijiste todo a tu esposa al llegar a casa, fue porque estabas borracho. Pasaste por el bar para que todo fuera más fácil y no tuvieras que recordar el dolor o la traición en su expresión. Lo tomaste como un hombre aceptando su destino con el resto de su dignidad y después te dormiste en el sillón.

Despertaste solo por la mañana, con una nota diciendo que ella recogería el resto de sus cosas otro día. Intentaste llamar a Peter, no respondió, pero ya lo habías previsto. Dormiste en la recámara de huéspedes un par de días; los papeles de divorcio llegaron más rápido de lo que te hubiera gustado. Los firmaste con tinta negra porque era para bien.

Vaciaste la gaveta de licores en cuatro días. Tres botellas de vino y cuatro de ron. Nunca habías bebido tanto de una sola sentada. ¿Estabas suplicando en secreto ser envenenado por el dulce líquido, asesinado por un ebrio estupor? ¿O estabas posponiendo el inevitable dolor y corazón roto que viene cuando estás sobrio? No estabas seguro.

Tenías veintiocho años y una semana de edad: celebraste llamando a tus amores. Llamaste a Elsa primero y ella contestó. Hablaron por una hora, ella dijo que quería verte, encontrarse contigo para cenar como en los viejos tiempos. Aceptaste.

Peter estaba ahí cuando llegaste. Estaba apoyado contra el acabado de la mesa de comensales, una colilla de cigarro pendiendo de sus labios rosas. Te observó mientras caminabas en su dirección. Fuiste a hablar —tal vez a ofrecer una disculpa—, era el momento oportuno. Pero viste a Elsa y tus palabras se desvanecieron. Ella explicó que los tres hablarían juntos durante la cena. El chico terminó con los restos del cigarro escupiendo una nube de humo que envolvió sus rasgos característicos.

Elsa le pidió a Peter contarle su lado de la historia, él no lo hizo. Le regaló una mirada afilada, su naturaleza dominante destellando en su persona. Ella se removió en su silla y decidió iniciar ella. Podías ver los hombros caídos del muchacho mientras ella hablaba de su relación antes y después del matrimonio. Lo viste inmutarse cuando ella habló de tu amor. Fuiste tras él cuando se levantó de la mesa con un revuelo, sus piernas largas dando zancadas para alcanzar su carro lo más rápido posible.

Lo atrapaste ahí. Buscó frenéticamente en sus bolsillos sus llaves,  su reserva de tranquilidad agotada y derramándose por los bordes. Maldijo cuando no encontró el objeto. Observaste su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana del conductor. Mantenía los ojos firmemente cerrados, el labio inferior temblando. Levantaste una mano para alcanzarlo, él la golpeó para alejarla.

Le dijiste que lamentabas lo que habías hecho, que era la primera vez. Dio la vuelta para observarte, con su compostura cayéndose a pedazos como el Muro de Berlín. Te confesó más cosas sobre tu cumpleaños, la parte que calló antes. Te habló sobre el regalo que tenía para ti, algo pequeño y frágil. Dijo que era un objeto que sólo podía darte de manera figurativa. Explicó cómo esa mañana, cuando el sol estaba saliendo como señal de un nuevo día, estaba preparado para dejar caer sus paredes. Iba a darte por fin su corazón entero y decirte lo mucho que te amaba también.

Entonces, encontró sus llaves cerca de tus zapatos y las levantó. Elsa estuvo a tu lado cuando el chico se marchó, observándote mientras las luces rojas traseras se hacían más pequeñas en el camino. Le diste cincuenta dólares para pagar por la comida y caminaste hacia tu propio auto.

Destrozaste tu casa en cuanto entraste. Rugiste, lloraste, arrancando fotos de las paredes, objetos de los libreros; te rompiste. Así es como terminaste aquí, en el suelo de la cocina, observando el espacio vacío, preguntándote si te dolía más que a ellos, si habías sido tú el que había muerto por dentro. Ellos debían sentirse como vidrio pulverizado por la suela de tu zapato, pero al menos seguían teniendo una vida unida a su pulso cardiaco. Ellos encontrarán un nuevo amor, estás cien por ciento seguro; pero tú morirás vagando en ésta vacía y rota casa sabiendo que estás solo y _todo es_ _tu culpa._


End file.
